


This Isn't Chopin

by ventohan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, F/F, i'm not really sure what happened here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventohan/pseuds/ventohan
Summary: Iruma fucks a piano





	

Iruma lead the nervous Akamatsu into her Ultimate Inventor study room, pulling the door closed behind her. She switched on the lights, and the brightened area revealed a cluttered workspace and one very large object standing in the center of the room...

“Here it is, Akamatsu! Feast your eyes on my greatest invention yet!” Iruma boasted. 

She pointed to the large, piano shaped object that was honestly quite hard to miss considering it took up most of the room. 

Akamatsu narrowed her eyes. “Iruma…...this is literally just a piano with a dildo glued onto the seat”

“Hah! You fucking narrow minded pig, of course the great Iruma Miu wouldn’t create something so crude,” She laughed, “It also has a built in vibrator function that activates when a key is pressed!” 

“And what exactly are you expecting me to do with this?”

Iruma scoffed. “Are you really that stupid, Bakamatsu? This is as simple to understand as it is to make a virgin cum. I want you to play this piano for me to test it out”

“You want me to WHAT??? Iruma, there is NO WAY I'm going to play this piano, especially not while you’re watching,” Akamatsu said.

Even though what she said had been perfectly reasonable, Iruma looked confused and even a bit annoyed. “Huh, why not? I spent forever making this and i even tested it out myself, and now you won’t even use it? How fucking ungrateful are you? The Ultimate Inventor goes out of her way to make a personalized gift for trash like you and you have the nerve to turn me down? You fucking slut,” She spat.

“Iruma wait, I really….appreciate…..you thinking of me like this but-”

“NO,” Iruma interrupted. “Save it for later, flat chest. I guess I’ll just have to use it myself”

With that, Iruma walked over to the piano and sat down. She placed her fingers on the piano keys in horribly wrong positions and got ready to play.

“W-Wait, Iruma!”

Before Akamatsu could say anything else, Iruma slammed both her hands down onto the keys at full force.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at writing something because there isn't enough Iruma and............this happened? Yeah its just crack, hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
